Spring Break
by recuperatioUnum
Summary: In two separate, but nearly identical universes, two versions of Alan Tracy sit by on their spring break, one resentful at being left behind yet again, the other paralyzed by fear for an older brother. Unknown to both of them, their spring break is about to get a lot more exciting, and the thin walls separating them are about to be broken. (TAG and 2004 Movie crossover)
1. Through the Wormhole, pt 1

_Hi there! I've been writing this story for about two months over on Wattpad, and figured it might be a good idea to cross-post it onto another site, and since I spend a lot of time on here, I figured this would be a good spot!_

 _Fair warning, I don't have a beta reader, and my brain has a tendency to skip words, so if you see a place where you thing a word is missing, please let me know and I'll fix it. I also don't tend to write a whole lot, so I may end up putting two separate chapters on Wattpad into one on here-or adding different perspectives that you won't see on Wattpad if you read this over there._

 _I run off a few headcanons in this, most of which I'll explain later, but the most basic ones you need to know that this moment in time, are that TAG!Alan is about sixteen, Movie!Alan is fourteen, and TAG!John and Virgil (and just TAG John and Virgil) are twins-I blame ArtisticRainy. I read 'Heads and Tails' and now I can never unsee them as twins._

 _Thanks for reading, and I hope to actually set up a proper updating schedule here soon!_

 _(And before I forget, no, I don't own Thunderbirds, no matter how much I wish I did.)_

2065 -

 _'This day couldn't possibly get worse...'_ Alan angrily thought, pushing through the foliage making up the jungle path between the Tracy's villa, and the beach, ignoring his older brothers calling out to him. First off, his teacher calls him out in front of the whole class and leave him with a ten thousand word essay, then his brothers brush him off and make jokes at his expense, and now his dad grounded him from being in Thunderbird One and accidentally starting it up. _Great_. And his dad won't even listen to him when he was trying to tell him something important!

He really, really hated being the youngest.

Now standing on the beach, he reached down under his jacket to his belt, where a small machine he had made with Fermat to skim rocks with sat. Loading it up, Alan started firing rocks across the ocean, letting his mind wander away from what was currently going on his life. At some point, Tin-Tin had joined him, and they'd began talking as Alan continued to skim rocks, with Alan venting a little of his frustration. Some of that frustration returned as heard a rumbling that usually accompanied one of the airborne Thunderbirds taking off. Shortly after, the bright red Thunderbird Three came into view, flying off into space.

 _'Another mission... great.'_ Alan was glad for what they did, yes, but he was still angry at his father and brothers, so of course he was going to be a little peeved at them, especially when they're flying off on another mission somewhere without him. Returning his attention to the sea, he loaded up another rock and was preparing to send it fling off with the others, when a rustling in the leaves drew his attention away. He and Tin-Tin turned to look, spotting his friend Fermat rushing towards them.

"Thunderbird Five has been hit! Thunderbird Five has been hit! Thunderbird Fiv-" Alan hushed him, trying to get the smaller boy to calm down enough to where he could explain fully. Just as he was about to explain, rushing sea water caught the trio's attention. The three teenagers turned to look, spotting a submarine rising to the surface.

 _'I take my earlier thought back... this day could get worse.'_

"RUN!"

* * *

2060 -

He didn't even realize the death grip he had on the arm rest of his seat until someone mentioned it. His arm was trembling, knuckles going white at the force he was applying to them and the chair. His eyes were fixed on the hologram in the center of the room, displaying his older brother collapsed on the centrifuge of the gravity ring on Thunderbird Five, one arm around his stomach, the other stretched out across the ground, an awful red stain blooming on his uniform and face, slightly blue hued from the light of the hologram. He distantly heard his eldest brother and second eldest calling out to John, faintly felt Gordon tugging at his arm, trying to loosen his grip on the arm rest. He couldn't focus on anything but the image of the lone redhead in the family, collapsed on the ground, bleeding, and turning _grey_.

Alan didn't know a whole lot about medicine, but he knew that was bad.

Next thing he knew, Virgil was next to him and they were descending, heading down towards Thunderbird Three's launch silo. The blond forced himself back to reality, realizing if they were going towards TB3's silo, that meant they were going to get John, and he needed to get a grip on himself if they were going to be able to get his older brother back. For a moment he was confused on why it was Virgil next to him and not Scott, but one glance over at him told Alan everything he needed to know.

The second eldest's face clearly displayed his worry, and he figured if there was anyone going to beat Scott 'Smother Hen' Tracy to the punch when it came to his brothers, it was Virgil. Especially, if it involved his twin. Shaking his head, he sat back, letting the machines do their work, getting Alan into his International Rescue uniform and ready for space. He couldn't afford to let himself get distracted on this rescue. This time, it wasn't just someone in danger that he didn't personally know. This time, it was personal. John's life was at stake here.

He just hoped they made it in time.

Settling into his seat, Alan started running pre-flight checks, making sure that the rocket was ready to go. Satisfied with his findings, the youngest Tracy started the ignition sequence and pulled down his harness, watching Virgil out of the corner of his eye to make sure that he did the same. Briefly, bright baby blue eyes met amber-nearly gold-eyes, both of them trying to reassure the other.

John was tough, he could make it through this... right?

Turning his attention back to Thunderbird Three, he cleared his throat, and began countdown.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1." The rocketed shook as the engines ignited, propelling TB3 out of the silo and into the atmosphere.

"Thunderbird Three is go!" He announced, biting his lip. _'Hang on John... we're coming.'_


	2. Through the Wormhole, pt 2

_Here we are, with Chapter Number Two!_ _Now the two have finally crossed paths... somewhat. Now this is the point where the movie joins TAG in the canon-divergent category in this story, and stuff starts to really go wrong. Now that TAG's Thunderbird Three-let's just call it Thunderbird 3B for the sake of my sanity-has arrived, things really start to go downhill. There's the fact there's two Alan's, TAG John is in critical condition due to the strain of 25Gs being put upon his body, and the movie Thunderbird Five has losing power and it's orbit. They only have a few hours to correct things, and with the only Thunderbird readily available to them-Thunderbird 3B-not made for sustained atmospheric exposure, there's going to be a lot of difficulty here for our heroes._

 _This is going to be fun to write. (Also I very nearly messed up my uploading schedule for this. High School drama and tutoring a friend caused me to almost entirely forget I was supposed to upload the next chapter of this story today, oops)_

* * *

2060 -

Coming up to Thunderbird Five, on the outside nothing seemed wrong. The space station, manned 24/7 by John Tracy, was still maintaining it's constant vigil over the planet below, it's orbit around the world held, with no damage at all to her even after what had gone on hours previous. But, Alan and Virgil knew differently. Inside that station, his brother lay in critical condition. EOS, his brother's AI, was panicking, unsure of what to do about John's sudden deterioration. Quickly as he could, the youngest Tracy ran through docking procedures. As soon as Thunderbird Three was safely docked with Thunderbird Five, he and Virgil were up out of their seats and putting their helmets on. They ran out into the space station, EOS herding them towards her fallen programmer from the minute their boots hit the ground.

It was even worse seeing him up close.

A small pool of blood was gathered around his older brother's face and mixing with his ginger hair, dripping from his nose and a tiny bit leaking from the corner of his lips from when he had coughed some of it up. The arm outstretched was covered in crimson, especially his hand. His face was ashen, paler than normal, a near chalk white instead of a pale tone from lack of sun, and turning grey. As soon as the sixteen year old caught sight of his older brother, he had frozen in the doorway, not even noticing as the second oldest of the family bumped into him on his way to rush to his twin's side.

EOS was shouting, trying to get the littlest Tracy to snap out of it and help her programmer. Shaking his head, he rushed forwards into the room, helping Virgil get his brother ready to be moved to Thunderbird Three. With the help of EOS he located his brother's helmet, securing it over his head and checking the oxygen systems to make sure they were working properly, in hopes that the constant supply of oxygen might help John somewhat. As soon as his oxygen supply was hooked up and ready to go, the two-well, mainly Virgil, Alan just led the way back, more familiar with the layout of Thunderbird Five than his older brother-carried John back to Thunderbird Three as quickly as they could with the redhead's condition. As Alan slid into the pilots chair, and started the pre-flight checks and ignition sequence, Virgil adjusted the passenger seat as much as he could, trying to secure John, and brace him for the atmospheric burn of re-entry as much as he could without agitating his condition.

EOS radioed in, informing them that she would take over operation of Thunderbird Five until either someone was sent up to take over, or John returned. Alan called an affirmative, and waited until Virgil was settled into the co-pilot's seat before he finished initiating the ignition sequence and started the engines. He knew he had to hurry, time was of the essence. Pulling away from 'Five, he started them back towards Earth, motioning to activate his comms to report back to Tracy Island to inform Scott (and probably Gordon) that they had recovered John and to tell Brains to call a hospital on the mainland because Tracy Island was _not_ equipped for something like this. But, before he had the chance, they were suddenly swallowed by darkness, and 'Three's systems started to go haywire, and Alan had control for all of three seconds before control of his own 'bird was ripped away from him.

With all the jerking about because of the lack of a pilot, Alan was soon knocked into unconsciousness, but not before he let his thoughts drift to his injured brother in the back of the cockpit one final time.

 _'Please, please let John make it out of this. I can't lose him, not now...'_

2065 -

He'd forgotten how cramped the vents where.

In order to get back into the house to get to Brains, Alan had suggested they use the vents running throughout Tracy Island. People he didn't know, and certainly didn't trust where all over the Island, and as much as the fourteen year old hated to admit it, he was scared. His dad and his brother-probably their only hope at this point-where out in space on Thunderbird Five, helping John who had been attacked by who Alan assumed where the very same people now on the island. John had been a distraction. They had put his second oldest brother at risk. They now put his family at risk.

Now with them all gone, it left just Brains, Tin-Tin, Kyrano, his wife, Fermat and Alan as the defense of the island.

If he was to be honest, it was a lot to put on a fourteen year olds shoulders, even with help. He thought about how badly he wanted to be a Thunderbird, and figured this was what his brothers went through all the time. Right now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a Thunderbird anymore. As soon as they reached the right vent that would allow them to see into the control room with out them being seen, he and Fermat pulled off the grate and they all peeked down into the hole to look at what was going on.

The Hood. What an anti-climatic name. The trio watched from behind one of Alan's older brother's portraits as the man explained his plan, Alan's eyes going back and forth between the bald man and the screen which showed his family. If he wasn't so scared about the whole situation, he would have rolled his eyes at how cliché his plan was.

He was going to use the remaining air worthy Thunderbirds-One and Two-to rob the greatest banks in the world, and let International Rescue take the fall, ruining their name.

An eye for an eye he said. Ruining International Rescue, and leaving them waiting for a rescue that would never come. Just like they did to him.

He pulled forth Kyrano, explaining that while they may not remember him, they must surely remember the rescue in which they saved his brother-his father's loyal manservant Kyrano. Tin-Tin's eyes went wide, shock filling her.

"That makes him.. my uncle.." She whispered. Fermat's hand went to grasp hers, trying to provide some comfort.

"Every family has a black she- black she-" Fermat's words of comfort gave way to a sneeze, his hands going to cover his mouth. He explained that the dust was messing with his allergies and Alan figured if they didn't want to be found out, they needed to get out of their quickly. By then The Hood had finished his explanation, and had cut off communications with his family, so there was no reason for them to stick around in there any longer. Fermat sneezed again, and Alan and Tin-Tin's hands shot to his mouth and nose to try and muffle the sound.

Even with Brains pretending to be the one who sneezed, the group had started to become suspicious, and the big guy started heading in their direction. Alan tensed up, preparing to run again when a loud beeping caught all their attentions. He heard The Hood mumbling, before proclaiming that the computer had to be faulty and that this couldn't be right. Brains was hauled over to the computer, and ordered to take a look at it.

"It's not b-broken.." Brains started, "It's in w-working order. T-that's Thunderbird Three's s-signal. She's coming back."


	3. Whole New World

_Guess who nearly messed up their uploading schedule again._

 _This kid._

 _Anyways, and now the two have actually collided! This is when things start to get interesting-and somewhat confusing. With the two Alan's around, separating them is going to be pretty difficult. For the sake of my sanity, I'm probably going to start referring to movie Alan as 'Shepard', as that's Alan's middle name, and TAG Alan as just Alan, since he's the elder of the two at sixteen._

* * *

2065, on board Thunderbird 3B -

For a moment, Alan couldn't understand why he was being shaken around. Did he over sleep again? No, he had it would just be his shoulder or leg being shaken, not his whole body. Was Gordon messing with him again?

Wait a minute... weren't they going up to Thunderbird Five to see John- John! Suddenly memories came flooding back, and he forced himself awake. They where falling, and Thunderbird Three's systems where going haywire still, causing it to spin out of control. Glancing over at the co-pilots seat, he could see Virgil still sat, out cold, and he could hear John breathing behind him, raspy breath indicating a difficulty breathing, even with the re-breather Virgil had put on in place of the helmet as soon as they had gotten on board Thunderbird Three.

His brothers where in danger. It was all up to him now. Reaching out to the controls, he started a full systems re-boot to try and regain control of his 'bird. As time continued to go by and the re-boot slowly crawled along, panic began to build. He didn't know how fast they where falling, but depending on how long ago they had started to fall, it was a major possibility that Thunderbird Three had hit terminal velocity, and if so, or even if they hadn't yet, the impact would severely damage or completely destroy his 'bird, along with it's passengers and pilot.

A rush of relief filled him as the console lit up once more, readouts displaying on the screens. As soon as the consoles had lit up, he jerked the controls up, sharply pulling them out of a steep downwards incline. "Yes!" He exclaimed, a grin crossing his face despite the current situation, "Thunderbird Three is back online!" Pulling the rocket back up into the air, he finally looked up through the view port to see where they were.

Wait a minute... that's... that's Tracy Island. When did they re-enter the atmosphere? His thoughts went back to the unconscious astronaut in the back of the cockpit. If they re-entered without anyone at the controls, it would have been a lot worse than if Alan was in control. More than likely, it didn't do the middle child any favors regarding his condition.

Activating the radio, he cast one more concerned glance at the still unconscious Virgil in the co-pilots seat, and twisted around as much as he could in his harness to look at John briefly before clearing his throat.

"Thunderbird Three to Base, making final approach now, requesting landing permission." Silence. "Repeat, Thunderbird Three to Tracy Island, requesting landing permission." More silence. The blond was about to try again when the radio crackled, a tiny voice answering his calls.

"Permission g-granted Thunderbird Three. B-be careful, stay out of the v-villa." Stay out of the villa? Why did he need to stay out of their house? Did something happen while he was gone?

"...F.A.B. Tracy Island, coming in to land now. I really, _really_ hope you got ahold of a hospital, because I lost control of Thunderbird Three on the way back, and lack of control, plus injured, plus re-entry, equals a very badly hurt John." He reported, not noticing the lack of a reply as he focused on getting Thunderbird Three docked and hidden away again. He gently maneuvered the rocket over to where the library was, and where 'Three's silo was hidden. As the littlest Tracy was starting the landing procedures, a groan caught his attention. He glanced over at the direction of where the sound had come from and noticed Virgil had finally started to come to.

"Hey Virge, we're back home. I'm bringing Thunderbird Three in now. Once we touch down, can you check on John? I don't think re-entry did him any favors.." He said, his voice much softer and quieter than would normally be expected of him. He heard Virgil give some kind of a response that sounded vaguely like a sure thing, and true to his word, as soon as the rocket had landed safely in the silo, the second eldest was out of his seat and at his brother's side. Alan shut down the 'bird and locked it's systems before bolting out of his bird and into the anger. The hanger had a different layout that he was used to, but he brushed it off, more concerned with finding Scott, or Gordon, or Brains, or just someone.

"Scott? Gordon?" He called, his voice echoing through the empty expanse of the hanger. Tugging off his helmet and setting it near the entrance to his 'bird's silo, he walked further into the massive room. "Brains? Grandma?... Kayo?... Anyone?" He bit his lip. Strange, someone had answered his call, but there seemed to be no one here. He was about to call out again, when a hand wrapped around his mouth to keep him from talking, and another tugged him backwards into the shadows.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." The voice behind him sounded like someone his age, and Alan's eyes furrowed in confusion. Why would another teenager be down here..?

"Who are you, and why do you have Thunderbird Three?"

2065, in the ventilation system, fifteen minutes prior.

"Thunderbird Three's back? No way.. that can't be right." Alan's eyes furrowed, still tensed up and ready run at a moments notice. That was a good thing, because apparently tall, dark, and ugly didn't really care too much about the return of Thunderbird Three, and continued to advance on their position. Suddenly, a hand-more than likely belonging to said tall, dark, and ugly-burst through the ceiling to their hiding place, grabbing hold of Fermat's leg and preventing him from going anywhere. Thinking quick, Tin-Tin leaned down and bit the man's hand, causing his to let out a cry of pain and let go of the smaller boy's leg and allowing them to get out of there.

Quickly making a plan, they decided to jump down the shaft and go to the hanger, which from there they could escape the house. As soon as they were in the giant hanger that normally housed Thunderbird One through Four, the three raced for the silo that held Thunderbird One, but just before they got there the doors slammed shut, blocking them off. They then ran for Thunderbird Two, but the same thing happened, and with Thunderbird Two blocked off, Thunderbird Four was also inaccessible. Thunderbird Three's silo was left alone, as the rocket was currently in space with Thunderbird Five-or so they had thought, before the readings of Thunderbird Three returning had come in.

They were trapped.

Just as they were about to start panicking, the roaring of engines reached their ears, and their attention was brought to Thunderbird Three's sealed off silo. The sound of the rocket touching down sounded, echoing through the near empty expanse of the hanger. The door to the silo opened, exposing International Rescue's lone spaceship in all it's glory, aside from the dents, scratches and missing spots of bright red paint. A figure rushed out from the rocket, and for a moment Alan thought it might be one of his brothers, but as he stepped into the light it was apparent this kid-yes, kid, because he looked to be about Alan's age-wasn't one of his brothers.

The figure called out to... his brothers? Calling out to his eldest and immediate older brothers, before pausing and tugging his helmet off, then abandoning it by the entrance to the silo. Straight away, it was apparent that he couldn't be more than a year or two older than Alan himself. His blond hair, bleached a lighter color than his own by the sun, shined under the bright lights of the hanger, his bright blue eyes, much like his eldest brother Scott's were scanning the room. He was clad in some kind of powder blue and dark blue spacesuit, a light blue chest plate of sorts and a red sash on his chest, dark blue boots up to his knees, and blue gloves covering his hands, with a red strip on one of his gloves.

He called out again, this time calling out to Brains and.. Grandma? The fourteen year old frowned, watching as the kid with the red sash walked closer to where he, Tin-Tin, and Fermat where hiding. As soon as he was close enough, Alan reached out and pulled the kid closer to him, covering his mouth so that he couldn't cry out.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." He demanded. Tin-Tin and Fermat gave him a look, to which he simply mouthed 'trust me.'

"Who are you, and why do you have Thunderbird Three?"


	4. Connect the Dots, Defend the Boys

_So much for my uploading schedule. In the end of term rush for school, getting ready for exams and graduation and all that jazz, I completely forgot to upload the forth chapter for this story, sorry! Plus, I recently rediscovered an old cartoon and comic series my dad introduced me to when I was younger, around 2011 when the movie for it came out, so I've been reading fanfictions and re-watching the old cartoon of it. Again, sorry, Tintin caught my attention and so far hasn't let go. (A Belgian reporter, not the Tin-Tin we all know and love)_

 _Here we get to see the kids in action, and get to see a little more of Virgil and TaG!Alan interacting. Enjoy, and hopefully I'll see you Monday after exams!_

* * *

2065 - With Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat, and... Alan?

Alan removed his hand from the new kid's mouth, but kept an hand on his arm. After recent events, you couldn't be too sure that this wasn't some kind of trick. He, Tin-Tin, and Fermat kept an eye on the blond, watching him as he bit his lip, obviously trying to figure out how to respond.

"... I, uh. I don't know I'm allowed to tell you that. You may be in the hanger, but that doesn't mean you know about International Rescue and who we are." Alan bit back a snarky response, shaking his head at the blond. He did know about International Rescue, after all, they were his family! And he knew International Rescue well enough to know this kid wasn't apart of the organization.

"I do know about International Rescue, and I know you aren't apart of it. Now spill it, who are you." It didn't even sound like a question, it was more a demand.

"... I'm Alan Tracy. Pilot of Thunderbird Three-"

"Bull. You can't be, because _I'm_ Alan Tracy and the pilot of Thunderbird Three is my dad, Jeff Tracy." He noticed the tiny wince that the other 'Alan' did at the mention of his dad, his eyebrows furrowing. He also caught the tiny whisper of _'I'd be great if Virgil was here right now..'_ and he narrowed his eyes. What did the middle child of his family have to do with this conversation? The sound of a lift being activated caught his attention, and he was suddenly reminded of why they where down there in the first place. Giving 'Alan' a look that clearly said _'We are **not** done with this conversation'_, he let go of the other blond's arm and started talking, telling Fermat and Tin-Tin to take the firefly and cause a distraction, while he got the Thunderizor and got into Thunderbird One's silo.

"But Alan, this equipment is only to be used in an emergency!" Fermat interjected. All three of them-Tin-Tin and the two Alans-gave him a look, and he nodded. "I guess this counts." After that had been settled, the three of them that where given things to do darted off to do as they had been told. Un-noticed to all of them, 'Alan' had slipped off, darting back towards Thunderbird Three's silo from where he came.

They only noticed his absence with 'Three's silo door slammed shut, all heads turning to face the teen in the blue suit and red sash. One hand was on his sash, the IR logo lit up a bright white, the other down by his side, his previously discarded helmet in his hand. A serious look was on his face, looking out of place of the still slightly chubby cheeks of a growing teenager. Tearing his eyes away from the other blond, Alan got back to his task, and once the Thunderizor was up and running he drove it over to TB1's silo and aimed at a spot near the base of the silo, sizing it so that it would be just big enough for them to get through. He cast another glance back at the other three teens in the hanger, watching Tin-Tin and Fermat maneuver the Firefly over to Virgil's lift, with a small complaint from Tin-Tin about Fermat's driving skills. On the other end of the hanger, 'Alan' darted around all of IR's equipment that was lying around, seemingly looking for something.

Turning his attention back to his task, he took a look at the screen in front of him to make sure that everything was lined up properly and ready, before taking a deep breath and hitting the button.

"Time to Thunderize."

2065 - With the 2060 Alan.

Watching the other 'Alan', and the two teens that where with him dart off, heading towards equipment that he knew, and didn't know, Alan shook his head, slipping away from where he'd been left without anything to do, and darting back towards TB3's silo, reaching for his sash-and the IR logo that acted as a communicator on it-opening up a comms channel for him and Thunderbird Three's occupants.

"Alan to Thunderbird Three. Virgil are you there? Virgil?"

 _"Thunderbird Three to Alan, I'm still here. Haven't left John's side since you left. What's up?"_ The familiar deep voice of his older brother had always been a source of comfort when he was scared or lost when he was younger, and it wasn't any different now. Right now, with all of this strange stuff going on, he was glad it was Virgil that was with him, and not Scott or Gordon-not that he didn't like them, but Virgil was the calmest and always found a way to comfort his brothers when they where upset, which was a really good thing in this situation. Just being there was enough for Alan right now. Smiling slightly, he continued on with what he'd planned to call Virgil for in the first place.

"Alright, good. Stay in 'Three with John okay? I don't know what's going on here, but it's more than likely not a good thing, and not at all safe for John. I'm going to lock the silo from the outside and make sure no one can get to Thunderbird Three alright?" He asked, a serious look starting to settle over his face as he reached the silo in question. As Virgil responded, he punched in a code he knew by heart-the code for Thunderbird Three that his dad came up with when International Rescue was started, and that he didn't have the heart to change after he got control of TB3.

 _"...Alright? I wasn't planning on leaving until Brains or someone else got down here to help me with John. Why do you need to lock Thunderbird Three's silo? What's going on there Alan?"_

"I don't know.." Alan hesitated, leaning down to pick up his discarded helmet and biting his lip, before entering the last digit of the code and shutting the door to Thunderbird Three's silo, the ensuing loud clang echoing in the large room. " I honestly don't know. But judging by the way these kids out here are acting, I'm going to guess it's something bad."

 _"Wait, wait, wait. Kids? What kids? Why are there kids in the hanger?"_ Virgil cut in, confusion coloring his older brother's voice.

"I don't know! I don't know anything right now. I really don't... Oh! Speaking of that, Virge I need you to do me a favor. I need you to check up on Thunderbird Three's flight logs and find out for me what happened when you and I blacked out. Like I said, I don't know what's going on, but I don't think this is our Tracy Island..."

 _"What?"_

"I'm serious!" He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head and trying to figure out a way to word his thoughts that he _didn't_ sound insane. "I mean yeah, it looks like Tracy Island, and while the hanger may be a different layout it's still the hanger but... there's something.. really off about this whole thing and- ugh!" He lightly hit his head against the sealed doors to his 'bird's silo, frustrated at himself for not being able to word this right. A shout from across the hanger reminded him of what was going on, and he gripped his helmet tighter in his hand before sprinting across the hanger, looking for something he could use to help out. He was a member of International Rescue for cryin' out loud! It was his job to help, even if he wasn't told to.

 _"Alan, calm down. I may not be as smart as my brother, but I'm still smart. Try explain what you're thinking to me, all of it. I might be able to make some sense out of it."_ Virgil's calming voice cut in, and Alan shook his head again.

"Right.. okay. Uh, y'know how everything went black suddenly when we were on our way back from Thunderbird Five?" Virgil called back an affirmative, and he continued, "Well, I think that something might have happened on our way back, and we got sucked into.. I don't know, some kind of anomaly or something." Virgil was silent for a moment, and at that moment Alan choose to look up at the descending lift, and who was on it. The first person his eyes landed on could only be described as big, dark, and ugly. And also scary. Really scary. "Uh... hey Virge, we may have to continue this conversation later. I might have just seen what's going on here, and there's a really big possibility that we may have a situation on our hands..."

 _"F.A.B. Alan, be careful okay? I'll stay here and keep an eye on John and look for those flight logs you asked for. Watch it out there."_

"F.A.B."

 _"By the way, that theory of yours? It might just make some sense.."_


	5. Two Teens, One Name

_So I missed updating on Monday again, sorry! Does taking exams both Monday and today count as a legitimate excuse? On the plus side, I'm finally finished with my freshman year of high school so ye. Anyways, longest chapter yet at 2,247 words. Nice._

 _So there's the next chapter out of the way! Considering that this is fully canon divergent at this point I get to take a few liberties, and goof around a little with the dialogue. My main problem with the dialogue at this point is that I don't actually have the movie on hand so my best reference for dialogue is other Thunderbirds fanfics set during the movie and my memory. Yeah. So, in an attempt to waffle through some scenes I just end up describing them talking instead of actually putting what they say in because I honestly don't remember._

 _So, with that out of the way, enjoy, and I shall hopefully have the next chapter of both this and the re-written first chapter of 'Dangers of the Job' out soon! (And maybe 'A Hero In Need Of Saving' if my co-author for that story is up to it.)_

* * *

2065 - With Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat, and 'Alan'.

Tin-Tin and Fermat made quick work of the people coming down the lift, as Alan finished making an opening into TB1's silo. As soon as tall, dark, and ugly and his buddies went down, Fermat and Tin-Tin were making a break for were Alan stood, and the other Alan darting over to join them, his helmet clutched tightly in his hand. Two sets of blue eyes met, and 'Alan' gestured towards the opening, in the universal gesture of 'you first'. He looked back, watching the three men slip and slide on the green foam from Firefly, before heading through the hole in the silo door. Shortly after, the last member of their little party slipped through the hole, and they were on their way out.

They made a plan to escape through Thunderbird One's maintenance vents, and head out into the island in order to get away from the villa and find a way to get control of Thunderbird Five back to Alan's brothers. He noted with suspicion that while they were talking 'Alan' was quiet, not doing anything other than listening and frowning at spots. Eventually he'd gotten fed up with it, and was about to address it when the other blond finally spoke up.

"Hey, uh, Fermat, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Is um... is Thunderbird Two still here?" 'Alan' asked, his voice quieter than normal. Fermat opened his mouth to reply, but Alan cut in before he could.

"Why should we tell you? We won't tell you unless you have a good reason." He was well aware that the way he responded gave away that TB2 was still there, but he wasn't going to confirm it.

"Thunderbird Two has an infirmary on board, and my brother John needs the supplies in it, otherwise he's more than likely not going to make it 'til tomorrow." Fermat and Tin-Tin watched him as he explained, nodded towards Alan when he was done.

He was telling the truth. At least they thought so.

"...Thunderbird Two is still here, but it's silo's been locked, and the only person who knows the access code is in space." Alan admitted, rather begrudgingly. 'Alan's face lit up, happy at the prospect of being able to keep his brother alive.

"That's fine. There is one person not in space that does..." He grinned, and moved his arm up. The one with the screen on the patch on his hand and wrist.

"Alan to Thunderbird Three. Virgil, are you there?" A moment passed, and Alan was sure no one was going to respond. After all, Virgil was on Thunderbird Five, not Thunderbird Three. Another moment passed, and 'Alan' was about to try again, when someone answered.

 _"Thunderbird Three to Alan. What's going on out there?"_ The deep baritone of the man wasn't what startled them, it was the _appearance_ of man that did. Covered in a blue tint, the upper half of a young man's body was projected from the screen on 'Alan's wrist. Fermat stared at it, amazed. Holograms were highly experimental things right now, so seeing it excited the technological geek in him. The man projected from the screen looked nothing like Virgil, with warm brownish eyes, and jet black hair styled into a fauxhawk.

"Virgil, Thunderbird Two is still here, but the silo is locked. But the med bay should still be stocked, so once we managed to get rid of those guys that are after us, I'll give you Thunderbird Three's passcode so you can get to Thunderbird Two."

 _"Sounds good Alan. Why are you calling over holocom though?"_

"I uh... I wanted to see how John was doing. Last time I saw him he didn't look good..." 'Alan' trailed off. The other three watched, glancing back and forth between the other blond and the men slipping and sliding. They needed to get going, but Alan wanted to confirm the other Alan's story.

 _"Ah, sure thing."_ 'Virgil' disappeared for a moment, and they could hear hushed voices in the background. A minute later, he came back, a slim figure in his arms. A shock of ginger hair stood out amongst the massive amount of blue on screen, along with the red splotches that mottled his blue uniform. The red haired man's head turned to face them, and even through the blue tint, Alan could tell he was paler than he probably should be.

"John!" The other blond grinned, "You're awake!"

 _"Barely..."_ He mumbled, sea green eyes opening a bit more at the sound of the other blond's voice. _"Virge men'ioned you 'ere havin' problems... 'hats wrong?"_

"Uh... now isn't really the time for that John. I'll explain later when I have time okay?" Bright blue eyes turned to meet blue tinted brown. "How's he doing Virge?" He seemed to forget everything else going on, his attention on the black haired man and the redhead. Alan looked at the men, watching as they finally started to get up. He moved to run off, but Tin-Tin stopped him, gesturing towards 'Alan.'

 _"Well... I'll tell you the truth. It's not looking good. I did all I could for him with 'Three's supplies, but it wasn't enough. If I can get him to 'Two, I could do more for him."_

"Alright, I'll do what I can to get them away from you so you can get him to 'Two." As soon as he said that, Tin-Tin moved forward and topped his arm to et his attention and gestured towards the men. He nodded, and looked over at the hologram again. "Virgil, I gotta go, I'll send you TB3's access code when I think it'll be okay."

 _"Alright, good luck Alan. Thunderbird Three out."_ The hologram disappeared, and Tin-Tin pulled the two Alan's along, and Alan grabbed Fermat on the way. The four took off towards Thunderbird One's maintenance silo's as planned. The two Alan's broke off, running down one corridor together. Running into a deadend, the two were met with a glass wall. Behind the wall, stood a bald man, very familiar to both of them.

"The Hood." 'Alan' growled, eyes narrowing at the man. The bald man, The Hood, smiled at them.

"The two boys with the same name. How lovely."

"What do you want?"

"Why, my dear Alan, I just want to talk." He said, and began to talk trying to convince the two to join him, trying to use Alan's dad against him. He noticed that with every mention of Alan's dad, 'Alan' winced. The Hood's eyes turned red, and Alan felt as if someone was probing inside his head. Backing up, he called back to Tin-Tin and Fermat.

"We can't go this way! He's here!" The moment he yelled that, he felt a hand around his wrist, and Alan was tugged backwards, the other blond pulling him back towards the others. Once they reached the reached the end of the corridor, they met up with Tin-Tin and Fermat under Thunderbird One. Closing in on all sides around them were The Hood's men, along with the man himself. He prattled on, talking about his plans and whatever else he wanted to waste their time with, but Alan tuned him out. He reached down to where he had placed his rock-skipper on his belt. Quickly he fired, with The Hood ducking out of the way. He critiqued his aim, and Alan grinned in response.

"I wasn't aiming at you."

He fired again, taking into account The Hood ducking, and hit a button behind the bald man. Beneath them, the floor opened up, granting them access to Thunderbird One's vents, and they fell through the opening. Behind them, Thunderbird One's thrusters kicked into life, and fire nipped at their backs as they slid. Screaming, they fell through the opening at the end, and straight into the ocean below.

* * *

2065 - Inside Thunderbird Three

Virgil gently set John back down in the passenger seat, then turned back towards the controls of his youngest brother's Thunderbird. Pulling previous displays back up, he continued moving through the instructions John had given him to access Thunderbird Three's flight logs. Completing the final step, he finally pulled up the flight logs, going back to the point where they had left Thunderbird Five, watching carefully for anything that seemed out of place. Less than two minutes after they'd left TB5, the instruments had shorted out, going offline for close to ten minutes, then coming back online. They showed Thunderbird Five on approach to Tracy Island, but something had seemed off about it. Studying the logs again, he backed up a few steps and pulled up the readouts on the flight telemetry systems.

He couldn't see anything wrong with them, at least, nothing that would cause them to go offline for ten minutes then suddenly come back online as if nothing had ever happened. He had already told Alan that his theory might have some merit, but now looking at the flight logs, he had to admit, Alan's theory could definitely be true.

A beeping from his comms tore his attention away from the logs, and he looked down to see a message from said little brother. All it consisted of was a nine digit code.

Thunderbird Three's access code for the silo.

Glancing back at his younger brother, he frowned, weighing the pros and cons of moving John out of the youngest's Thunderbird. He had to get the redhead back to Thunderbird Two, but he didn't know how bad the extent of his injuries were and he currently only had very basic medical supplies holding John together. But... there was a situation going on down there, and he didn't know how long those who caused the situation would be distracted. Running a hand through his hair, he made his choice. Gently lifting John out of the passenger's chair again, he briefly noted once more how _light_ his twin was. Filing that information away for later-he could worry about his little brother's weight _after_ he dealt with the life threatening injuries-he cradled John in his arms as gently as he could and made his way towards TB3's emergency exit-the same one Alan had exited only twenty minutes ago.

Had it really only been twenty minutes? It seemed like hours since his youngest brother had vanished through that door.

Shaking his head, he ducked out the door and onto the emergency platform next to the rocket and made his way down to the base of the rocket where the lock was located as quickly as he could without further injuring his little brother. Upon reaching the lock he gently adjusted John in his arms so that he could input the code without having to set him down then have to pick them up again. As soon as the large door started sliding open he was sliding out, minding the redhead's long limbs as he slid through.

He moved to start heading to Thunderbird Two nearby, but he paused, before turning around and adjusting John again and re-inputting the access code so that the silo door locked once more.

He knew that cost him time, especially considering the loud noise would attract the attention of whoever was in their hanger that really shouldn't be there. It was worth it though. At least it would keep whoever they were away from Alan's 'bird.

As soon as he was sure the door was shut tight he took off towards Thunderbird Two's silo, holding John close and trying not to jostle him around too much. Sliding to a stop by the lockpad for his 'bird's silo, he looked around for any sign of someone he didn't recognize coming his way, before hearing a soft groan.

"It's alright Johnny..." He murmured, gently adjusting his brother once more and quickly inputting nine numbers he knew by heart. "We're almost to Thunderbird Two, and then I'll be able to properly take care of you until we get you to a hospital."

Darting through the doors, it didn't occur to him to lock the silo behind him. He had slipped into full rescue mode, and John was the victim he needed to help. Inputting TB2's access code, he slipped into the green giant, pushing thoughts of _'it is way too green in here'_ to the back of his mind, his full focus on getting the redhead in his arms to the infirmary and doing a full check on him to get a good idea of what exactly was wrong with his little brother.

The minute Virgil got to the infirmary he let training take over and got to work. He worked quickly, but precisely. Un-doing the meager bandages he had wrapped around John's ribs and arms, he worked to re-bandaging them better now that he had more than just Thunderbird Three's meager medical supplies-which he would have to restock once he had the chance-and start running a full medical scan on the redhead.

All the while, he never noticed people coming onboard his 'bird.

In hindsight, he really should have paid more attention to his surroundings. He really should have.

Going over the data from the scan-and wincing. A lot. How did John make it so long without collapsing?-he looked up sharply at the sound of a door shutting. Whipping around on the spot, he noticed the infirmary doors were shut.

He didn't do that.

John couldn't do that.

Alan was gone.

There should be no one around to shut those doors on him.

Wait... he didn't shut the silo doors.

Someone was in his 'bird.

And they weren't good people.


	6. Author's Note - Updates and Explanations

( So, I'm pretty sure people have been wondering what has happened to this story, and wondering why there hasn't been an update in almost a year. There is a reason. Not a good one, but a reason. There was only so many times I could watch something before I lost interest in it, and that ended up happening with Thunderbirds. I could only watch TaG or TOS so many times before I eventually ended up not wanting to watch it. And I only had the Thunderbirds Movie for a little bit, before I had to return it to the place I had rented it from.

When the new season of TaG hit Amazon Video, my interest got reignited, but I wasn't able to watch the movie again to refresh my memory on what happened on that end, so I couldn't continue this story until I could find a place to either re-rent it or stream it. I don't have any money, so I couldn't go back to the place I had originally gotten it from. I have discovered it is on HBO GO - which my parents are paying for because it has stuff they like on it, thank god - and it is available to rent at my local library. I have recently acquired a library card, so I'm good to go on that front. As soon as our new DVD player is installed, I'll be able to watch it again. So, tomorrow I am commandeering our tv, and catching up on TaG and the movie, so that way I can get a feel for the characters and storyline again. For those still interested in this story, thank you so much for being patient, and I'll get the next part of Spring Break out as soon as I can.

\- Nathan. )


End file.
